The Riddle of Gender
by FoxyGrampaGlasses
Summary: Luke Triton is just being who he is; a male. Right? Follow Luke as he begins to solve the complex puzzle of gender. Transftm!Luke. LukexClive. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prelude: The Usual

**Prelude - The usual**

* * *

><p>The lunchroom was alive with the usual teen talk that I never did quite seem to understand. It smelled of drama and axe body spray, and of course old pizza. Yet everyone was laughing and joking around. I rested my chin against my palm lazily, poking my sandwich the Professor had packed for me with a bored expression as I listened to Flora and her friends go on and on about some recent drama with some boy I didn't even remember the name of.<p>

"Stupid ho." Flora huffed, leaning back in her chair slightly.

"I'm sorry Flora." Katia said softly. In fact, she says everything softly. Flora shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, don't let it get to you." Yula, my closest friend at the table, agreed.

"It must be nice for those girls with big boobs." she said, looking down at her own rather flat chest. I winced, instantly shoving all of my food back into my bag and shooting up from my seat. I stood there for a moment, the girls' eyes running right through me.

"Is something wrong...?" Flora asked, waiting with wide brown eyes for my answer. I simply adjusted my baby blue hat just a little lower and shook my head.

"Nope. I've just been reading a really good book and can't concentrate with all this noise. I'll see you later guys." I said, hastily retreating from the small lunchroom. As soon as I shut the thick, double doors that led to freedom my feet were running, taking me straight for the sweet silent forest just beyond the school yard.

Gressenheller Middle School was a small, quaint school in London where I, Luke Triton, currently resided. There were no fences, very little crime, and was all in all a very wonderful, traditional school. Boys wore pants, girls wore skirts. Boys played football, girls gossiped. Nearly everyone was a family of four with a mother and father. Or at least, thats how it felt to me.

I came to an abrupt stop, leaning against a tree as I tried to catch my breath. The forest rustled as a spring wind passed, almost as if the very earth were trying to console me. I took one last deep breath as I clumsily fell to the ground.

"Why do they always have to do that..." I sighed, pulling out the book I'd been talking about earlier from my messenger style bag. I wasn't exactly an amazing liar, but I could bend the truth well enough. My eyes ran over the cover of the book, lingering on the title "The Riddle of Gender". I flipped the pages slowly to where I had left off, savoring the soft scrape of the old paper.

My mind began wandering from the words on the page. Stupid girls. Always talking about their boobs and periods. And they're gossiping! Can't they ever talk about something more interesting than what girl got the most expensive Valentine's Day present? I sighed, looking up to the soft sunlight that filtered to the forest floor through the many trees. What I really wanted to know, was why did I have to be so incredibly _different_?

My thoughts jolted to a stop as I heard the bell ring. I growled, snapping my book shut and jumped back onto my feet. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody. Regardless, I knew the Professor would be deeply displeased if I were to skip classes for something petty like this. A gentleman always arrives to class on time and ready to learn what his teacher has to teach him. I smiled softly. The Professor was so kind to me.

* * *

><p>The bell rang through the small school, waking me from my zombiefied state. I rubbed my eyes, looking around as everyone packed up their belongings and fled the classroom. I sighed. I'd been doing that a lot lately.<p>

"Alice?" I heard the student teacher's voice ask me quietly. The urge to vomit was strong, but I resisted.

"What?" I asked, just a bit angrier than I had intended. Clive blinked.

"You seemed very...out of it today. Is everything at home okay?" he asked me as he took a stroll around the classroom, picking up bits of garbage here and there. I tensed. How was I supposed to answer?

"No, my home is wonderful." I said, swinging my bag around my shoulder as I prepared to leave. Clive dumped the garbage in the waste basket and met my eyes. I bit down on my cheek, trying my best to keep any blush off my face.

Clive was a student teacher, in the process of getting his teaching permit. He was 22, tall, had a deep voice, and noticed me more than anyone else in the entire school...but I did NOT have a crush on him. No way.

"So what is wrong then?" he asked. I shook my head, a false smile on my lips.

"Nothing sir, thank you for asking. I really must go now, though." I answered, inching towards the door and quickly slipping out before he could ask anymore questions.

"W-Wait!" Clive called after me, but I was already long gone. I didn't stop running until I was a good minute or two away from the school. The gravel crunched under my feet as I slowed, my heart pumping with frustration and grief. Why couldn't he just understand? Wasn't it obvious enough? I wiped my forehead gently with my sleeve. I stared at the long sleeves covering my arms.

"Why don't you wear something a little lighter once in a while?" I remember Flora had asked once last summer. I frowned. This kind of clothing was my only choice. If I wore less, they'd all see. They'd definitely see. I tugged at my sleeves, as if they still weren't long enough.

I couldn't keep going like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Okay, so I know this one is a little on the stranger side. I dunno where it came from exactly. My own life really, I guess. But I don't particularly care to share my personal life story. Even so, I really am excited to write this. Not sure how long it will be, but please be sure to leave a review if you have _anything_ good to say! If you don't and you just want to bitch at me, too bad. Leave. I'm not hearing it. So tell me what you think of the concept of the story. I'm curious to know if anyone will be interested in seeing this through.

Applelove~


	2. Chapter 1: Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 1 - Keeping Secrets**

I tugged at the flap of my hat as I handed in my book to the librarian, Granny Riddleton. She hummed softly as she read the title and placed the book on the wrack for her granddaughter to reshelf later. I left before she could start some horribly awkward conversation.

The day was nice, as it had been. Spring was such a lovely time, it was too bad I couldn't quite enjoy it as much as I would have liked. It really wasn't fair. Ahh, but Professor would surely say 'A gentleman needn't worry if life is fair.' or something like that. Somehow his strange sayings always brought a smile to my face.

"Oh!" I sang happily as the friendly neighborhood cat jumped from the bushes and began walking with me on the cobblestone streets back to Professor's house. "How nice to see you, Claudia!" I smiled brightly, kneeling down to pet the rather fluffy cat. Apparently she was named after a very famous cat that belonged to the Reinhold family, Flora's ancestors. Claudia purred and I couldn't help but sit on the sidewalk and talk to the sweet animal. Professor always told me I was very good with animals.

"Haha, you must be having a good day." I observed as the cat climbed into my lap, nudging her head against my palm. "Sometimes I wish I could be a cat. You guys have it good." I smiled, looking at the sky as it slowly turned pinkish orange. I knew I should probably hurry home, but I had time. Professor wouldn't mind if I was just a little late, even if that did mean another speech about punctuality. I didn't mind much.

"Hmm. Cats don't have to worry about how big their breasts are, or fitting in with your gender, whatever the hell that might be." I spoke freely, seeing as no one was around. "I'm sure none of you ever feel body dysphoria either." I sighed, my eyes traveling down my chest. "Why couldn't I have been born male? All I want is for everyone to call me Luke..." I shook my head, hugging Claudia before placing her gently back on the ground and pushing myself back onto my feet. "Don't take it for granted, Claudia." I warned as the cat scampered off. A small giggle escaped my lips.

Turning on my heels for home, I felt quite light. At least, until I heard Clive's unmistakable voice call my name. My real name.

"Luke." he said, a soft glare etched into his features as he revealed himself from behind the corner of the library. I glared.

"You were listening to me." I said in a low voice. Clive nodded, his expression softening.

"Why...didn't you tell me?" I wanted to scream and yell.

"Why didn't I tell you!" I seethed. "Because people like me are tortured, killed even! Thats why I didn't tell you! How am I supposed to know how everyone will react!" I nearly yelled, fighting to keep my voice at a civil volume. Clive shook his head.

"You never know until you give people a chance." he argued, a warmth in his voice that I refused to recognize. It seemed to sting my cold heart.

"And that chance could get me killed. No thanks." I huffed, walking right past the man. Clive grabbed my shoulder, but I simply shrugged it off.

"Luke!" he called once more. I ignored him. "Doesn't it feel good to be called that?" his words rang through my ears, bringing me to a halt. I gripped the strap of my messenger bag tight.

"It doesn't matter. If I ever told anyone thats what I want to be called I'd be a laughing stalk." I explained. "Just butt out, you have no idea what you're even talking about!" I yelled as I took off for Professor's house. I couldn't believe this man! He had the nerve to eavesdrop on me like that, how-how-how ungentlemanly!

I stifled my anger as I came to our door, opening it with the key Professor had given me the day I moved in. Professor didn't need to know what happened, and I specifically remember him saying 'A true gentleman never gets angry.'

"I'm home, Professor!" I called as I shut the door, stepping out of my shoes.

"Ah, Luke my boy. Good to see you." Professor greeted from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. We always ate late, as Professor was a very busy person. I smiled wildly as he embraced me in a warm, father-son type hug.

"Good to see you too, Professor." I hummed in response, sitting down at the dining table. Flora skipped into the room, probably drawn by the smell of food.

"Oh, hey Luke." she greeted as she took a seat. "Did you have fun at the library?"

"Yeah, there weren't many people there today, though." I explained, the anger that had been burning so brightly seemed to be muffled by Professor and Flora, as we talked as if nothing were special about today. Nothing was weird or wrong, it was just what it was.

* * *

><p>"Alice?" my father, Clark Triton, asked as I came into his study.<p>

"Yes, father?" I answered, bitter taste in my mouth a scowl on my face. I caught sight of a top hat out of the corner of my eye as I approached Father's desk. Looking around, Emmy, Professor, and Mother were all sitting in the study as well.

"Alice, I know the last couple years have not been pleasant for you..." he said, shuffling papers around his desk in what I could assume was an excuse to keep himself from having to give me eye contact. "Well, Professor Layton has actually offered to take you back with him to London."

My head whirled around to look at the top hat clad gentleman sipping tea, a soft smile on his tan face. I couldn't hardly breath. Father was going to let me _leave_? I slowly turned back to my father, my hands shaking.

"A-Are you serious, father?" I asked. He nodded, still working with his cluttered desk proving it to be more important to him than me, but I didn't care one bit. He was letting me leave!

The next few hours I sat in utter bliss next to my new caregiver, doodling in my notebook as the adults discussed all the little details. Emmy smiled wildly at me, she seemed almost as happy as I was.

"The Professor is a great guy, you'll be really happy in London." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I answered softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Triton. I will be sure to take the utmost care of your s-child." Professor said as he rose from his seat. I caught Professor's eyes. He'd stuttered, hesitated even, and I could have sworn I almost heard him say 'son'. "Come along now." Professor nodded to me and Emmy.

"O-Oh, oh yes sir!"

We shut the door to my house for the last time that day once Mother had handed me a trunk of clothing and a few other necessities. I dragged the trunk to the famed Laytonmobile, tucking it in the back seat as best I could. Everyone piled into the car, with Emmy and Layton in the front of course.

"Now then, Luke..." Professor said as he started up the engine.

"My name's A-Alice." I said purely out of instinct. Professor laughed warmly.

"You and I both know that's not the case, Luke." he reassured me kindly.

"This is a safe place Luke." Emmy explained. I met the woman's eyes, sure this was some cruel joke.

"I-I don't understand..." I whispered over the engine.

"From this day on, I will be teaching you to be a true gentleman." Professor said, looking at me through the mirror at the head of the car.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked, the hope fluttering in my heart like a trapped butterfly.

"That I do, my boy." Professor nodded. "Now then, let us be off."

* * *

><p>I smiled warmly to Flora as she exited for bed and turned to the Professor. It had been a lovely dinner, with great conversation. I had been quite gentlemanly, if I do say so myself.<p>

"Luke, how are you doing?" he asked, showing that usually hidden, deep affection he held for his self-proclaimed apprentice. My eyes traveled down to my empty plate.

"Would you like the truth?" I asked quietly.

"Yes please."

"I guess you could say I'm doing really bad...probably." I answered, squirming in my chair. I didn't like talking about it.

"Luke, you've known me for years. Please tell me you can confide in me just a little bit more?" Professor encouraged me with warm, caring voice. I sighed, nodding my head.

"Yes, thats true..." I shook my head, wanting to crawl into a hole. "Clive knows..." there was a moment of surprised silence.

"You told him?" Professor asked, though obviously knew I'd never tell anyone of my true identity.

"No." I said, shaking my head. "He eavesdropped on me when I was talking to Claudia on my way home." I explained, raising my head to meet the Professor's dark eyes as he sighed.

"That could most certainly be an issue." he concluded solemnly.

"Actually..." I started, barely even speaking. "He seemed more angry that I hadn't told him sooner...I really don't think he'll tell anyone." Professor blinked, examining my expression for any signs of dishonesty.

"Hmm, I would hope so." he finally said, seemingly content. "Please do try not to keep things all to yourself. It isn't healthy." Professor warned lovingly. My smile finally returned to me.

"Okay, Professor. If its you, I won't." I agreed happily. Professor returned my smile as he picked up the dishes and headed over to the sink.

"Good, then its time for bed." he instructed. I nodded with a hum and headed off for my room upstairs. I couldn't have asked for a better caretaker than Professor Layton. That night, I slept rather soundly, dreaming of the day everyone would be calling me Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I know its kind of slow right now, but the story should pick up soon. Also. I forgot to explain the timeline. Everything is following the games I've played (Curious Village, Diabolical Box, Unwound Future), and whatever else I've researched enough, but bumped up a couple years. Like, its the same plot just copied and pasted to the present. Hope you're liking this rather odd fanfiction... Be sure to review!

Applelove~


	3. Chapter 2: Monsters in Me

**Chapter 2 - Monsters in Me**

* * *

><p>I woke to the annoying ring of my alarm clock. Rolling over, I threw a hand at the monstrous device, achieving silence once again. I sighed, burring my face in my favorite pillow. I didn't want to get up. A dark sigh escaped my dry throat. I had to get up.<p>

Grumbling all the way, I pushed myself up and out of bed, stumbling down the hall to the bathroom. I turned the shower on, waiting for the steam to sooth my ever stressed muscles as I undressed. My eyes caught my reflection as I threw my shirt to the floor. I stilled, staring at the woman in the mirror. My hands pressed the steadily growing breasts on my chest flat, a tired anger set deep in my eyes.

I was fifteen then, and finally hitting the full package of female puberty. I was lucky to have lasted this long, but it had to happen eventually. I shook my head, forcing my attention away from the mirror as I stepped into the shower. I slicked my short, light brown hair back as the water began to soak me and my mind wandered.

Stupid Clive. Why did he have to work at my school of all places? I sighed softly, squirting some shampoo into my palm.

"Mr. Dove" was no stranger to the Layton household. How many years ago had I met him? Maybe three or four? I'd forgotten. Everyone had. No one wanted to remember those dark times. Clive did some bad things, very bad things. He's been in prison for most of the time I've known him.

The only reason he was released was on account of Professor 'believing' that he could 'change'. I rolled my eyes as my fingers worked the shampoo into my hair. Yeah, whatever. Change my ass. It was ludicrous that he could even be allowed to set foot inside a school. Even so, the Professor had worked with the Scotland Yard to have Clive atone for his crimes by helping to improve England's youth. How in the world Professor was able to convince them that was not only a good but also logical idea was far beyond me.

Finishing my shower quickly, I hurried back to my room. No one needed to see me without at least two layers of clothing on. The lock on my door clicked softly as I began my daily rutine. I opened the top drawer of my wooden dresser, pulling from underneath my underwear a long ace bandage. The bandage was wrapped tight around my chest, securing any pesky fat that might try to tell anyone I had boobs. Next I slipped on a button up dress shirt, and on top of that my standard blue, V-neck sweater. I smiled. It was hard to believe this still fit me.

I then pulled on my khaki shorts, grabbing a pair of socks and my famous blue hat before making my way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Luke." Flora greeted from the kitchen. I yawned in response, taking my seat across from her.

"Mmm, good morning Flora." I nodded with a sweet smile, setting my hat on the table.

"You seem happy today." Flora observed quietly.

"I do...? I mean of course. Its such a nice day." I explained as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. Flora nodded.

"Maybe, but I think its cause you have a class with Professor Layton today." she teased, her warm brown eyes taunting me. I met her gaze slowly, not quite sure what she was implying.

"Hm? Well yeah." I answered. "He's the only one who really gets me. Its nice to not have to worry about what name or pronouns he'll use." I smiled softly.

"Luke, its okay to admit it." she insisted. I raised an eyebrow.

"Flora, I don't have a crush on Professor." I stated simply.

"Suuuuure you don't." she giggled as she rose from her seat and ran for the door. "Well whatever, I'll see you at school."

"W-Wait, clean up your dishes-" I yelled after her, but she was already gone. I sighed, washing both of our bowls before heading out on the stone path to school.

* * *

><p>I stared at the Professor lazily as he lectured. Usually I would have listened intently to every word Professor said, especially during a lecture, but Flora's words from that morning seemed to be drowning out everything else. She couldn't have been implying that I had...feelings for Professor, but that was the only logical explanation.<p>

I sighed as the class ended, lucky to have made it through without Professor picking on me while I wasn't paying attention. Still, I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling I'd had all day.

"Luke...?" Professor asked me softly as the students filed out of the lecture hall.

"Yes?" I asked, certain I was about to get an earful about respect.

"Are you feeling alright?" he questioned with a knowing smile.

"Ahh, you caught me..." I sighed. Professor shook his head.

"It happens, my boy. I know you have a lot on your plate, but you should try to put them out of your mind during class." I nodded.

"Sorry..." Professor laughed, laying a large hand on my head comfortingly.

"Forgiven. Now get a move on." he said, nodding towards the door.

"Of course!" I smiled, waving goodbye as I ran to get to my next class.

* * *

><p>It was about lunch time that I noticed that awful churning deep in my stomach. I flopped down on a chair with my usual 'friends', groaning as I stretched out over the table.<p>

"Lu-ah, Alice, what's wrong?" Flora asked. I lifted my head, raising an eyebrow. Flora hardly ever slipped up.

"Uh, just a stomach ache." I sighed, laying back down. "I'm not hungry, you guys can pick at my lunch." I said as I pushed my lunch pale to the center of the table.

"Where are you going?" Katia asked softly.

"To read." I lied. I didn't have any books with me today.

I rushed into the woman's bathroom, glaring daggers at the little silhouette of a girl on the door. I slipped into one of the stalls and leaned against its walls. It was hard to believe that it was already time once again. I sighed heavily as I pulled a pad from one of the pouches on my bag, staring at the bundle of cotton sullenly.

It was true I was always a little moodier during my period, but it had nothing to do with hormones affecting my brain, or so I had convinced myself. I was depressed because this was a cycle meant for women, not me. It was just something extra to remind me of what I was not, and could never be.

I ripped the pad from its plastic wrapper and applied it to my underwear as quickly as I could. I didn't like looking below my waist. Or even below my shoulders really. My face was my only safe haven, the only place I ever could agree with, the one part that I'd never have to change.

Another swell of pain and I was thrown back into reality. I fought the distinct urge to vomit as I headed for the sink, refusing to look in the mirror. I couldn't face him, the man I knew I'd see there. There were still too many things missing before I could rightfully accept him and look him in the eyes without fear.

"Luke..." Flora's sweet voice echoed in the bathroom.

"O-Oh, hey Flora." I answered softly, drying my hands on the crusty paper towel.

"Are you okay? You look pretty pale." I shook my head, smiling brightly.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Well...if you're sure." she nodded, exiting the bathroom.

She really was kind. Flora could tell when something was bothering me almost instantly, and would always ask me about it. Though I generally denied her claims, she was always spot on. I knew, however, that she couldn't understand every little pain I felt. She didn't need to. It wasn't her fight, and I would wish that it never would be.

My eyes traveled down to my bloated stomach. What layed so safely inside was not mine, and never would be. The life that swam in that womb, that begged to be let out, could never be satisfied. They weren't mine to give or to keep. My arms wrapped around me as tears pooled in my eyes.

"I'm...sorry..." I whispered, taking my hat from my head and leaning against the cool mirror.

What I felt sitting in the depths of my skin was not a little life giving cavern. What I felt was a monster. An awful, consuming monster that only sought to destroy me. A child could not be born from such a thing. Life could not be given in that monster. I wouldn't allow it.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I sniffed, rubbing it away quickly. I pushed away from the mirror and headed for the library. The quiet would surely help calm these teeth bearing thoughts. Or, they would have.

I kept my head down, clutching my messenger bag as I walked down the nearly empty halls of Gressenheller Middle School. Teachers and stray students milled the halls, but no one spoke to me. I was the odd one, and I liked it that way. No one needed to know me, and no one needed to talk to me. Please, no one talk to me. I released a relieved sigh as my feet met the staircase that led to the library. I climbed the steps easily, turned the corner, and...froze.

Clive walked down the hallway absently, looking through some papers thoughtfully, just as I came into view. His eyes glanced up to me and he smiled.

"Luke!" he called happily. My eyes widened, a death glare etched deep into my face.

"Shut up!" I growled, running up to him. "Y-You can't call me that!"

"Why not?" Clive asked, his expression suddenly very serious.

"Because no one else can know!"

"Why not!" he raised his voice. I faltered, unsure how to answer. "Why can't they know the real you?"

"B-Because...they'll never accept him." I whispered, my head low and the tears pricking at my eyes once more.

"I don't think thats true." Clive whispered back, laying his hand cautiously on my shoulder. "And I believe with my whole heart you deserve to live as whoever you want to be."

"Why...?" I sniffed, my light hair covering my puffy eyes. "Why do you think that...?"

"Hmm, good question." Clive nodded.

"You...I was there. I _saw_ what you did. Why then, would you care this much?"

"I care so much _because_ of what I did." he said, lifting his hand from my shoulder. My eyes shot up, meeting his.

"What?"

"Time teaches you things, Luke." Clive nodded his head. "So keep your chin up." and with that, he simply walked away from me, his words running through my head like a tornado.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

Okay. I don't know what I smoking when I said this was following the games, its not. This AU for sure. Haha. Anyways. Yeah, got my period today. It sucks. _ Hope you liked it.

Remember to review!~


	4. Chapter 3: Deep Breathes

**Chapter 3 - Deep Breathes**

* * *

><p>It was time once again. I could hear them talking, the topic of interest buzzing in my ears like dirty flies. Too many to swat away.<p>

"Luke?" Flora asked, the table turning their attention to me. She'd begun calling me by that name in public a few days ago. No one said anything, assuming I was just finally coming out as a dike.

"Hm?" I asked, my happy mask on.

"Have you thought about the dance..?" her voice trailed off, knowing by my falling smile that that was the wrong question to ask. I scrunched my face up as if something fowl had wafted in my face.

"I have." I said, returning to eating my granola bar.

"So are you going?" Yula asked.

"I...uh, I don't think so." I answered hesitantly. "I hate dancing, and I wouldn't have a date, so there's really no point." I explained, matter-of-factly.

"But it'll be fun!" Katia encouraged sweetly. I smiled but shook my head.

"Nah, I'm really no good with dances. No thanks."

"I know a great girl who'd go with you." Yula added. I raised an eyebrow, half of my mind begging me to correct her but I didn't bother.

"Ahaha..." Flora laughed nervously. I finally got up from the table and threw my lunch away. Professor would be angry if he found out I hadn't been eating it.

"I'm going-"

"To the library." the girls interrupted me before I could finish.

"Uh...what?" they all giggled happily.

"You've been going to the library every day during lunch." Yula explained.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, feeling very unamused.

"And we always see you leave with Mr. Dove." Katia replied, sending my cheeks alight.

"W-What are you implying? He's a teacher!" I argued.

"Hmm, whatever you say." Flora hummed.

"You too...?" I sighed. "You're all are crazy!" I said rushing off towards the library.

* * *

><p>"They all really want me to go to that stupid dance." I sighed, turning the page of my book lazily. Clive smirked.<p>

"So why not go?"

"You know why." I answered bitterly.

"Professor would definitely let you wear a tux. So I'm afraid I _don't_ know why."

"Its...its the whole experience." I explained, finally looking up from my book to meet Clive's eyes. "It doesn't matter what I do as a guy, if people don't see me as male then I'm just a weirdo."

"I guess thats true." Clive said after a short silence. "But if you don't push their view of you then it'll never change. Right?"

"So you're saying I should go." I glared.

"Yeah, I am actually. You don't have enough friends your own age." he laughed. My head ducked down to look at my book, hiding the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Clive looked really good when he's laughing... "Come on, I'll be there." he said. "Just try it, okay?"

"F-Fine." I muttered. "I'll go."

* * *

><p>Professor had been more than ecstatic to get me a tux, and even happier when I went to my room to change for the dance. I stared at myself in my bedroom mirror, a horrible dread lingering in my heart. The fear of the unknown is a powerful thing indeed.<p>

I shook my head, pulling out my binding bandages, wrapping them around myself tightly. Those damn breasts were getting too big. Why couldn't my body just get the message that I didn't want them?

I took a deep breath, wincing. It was tight, maybe too tight, but I couldn't loosen it. So I threw on the pieces of my tux and headed out, knotting my tie as I descended the stairs.

"Luke, my boy!" Professor said happily. "You look...very gentlemanly." he said, a proud smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Thanks, Professor."

He drove me and Flora to the school happily. My nervousness seemed to peak as I shut the car door, Professor bidding us farewell. I couldn't seem to breath as Flora tugged me inside.

"Flora!" Yuna and Katia called her over. She let my arm go and ran to her friends, instantly joining in the dancing. I sighed, looking around awkwardly. I walked along the sides of the gymnasium until I spotted Clive's figure waving to me. I took a relieved breath and came to his side.

"I really didn't think you'd come." he said, handing me a cup of punch. I stared at it, my eyes drifting to the students dancing in the middle of the room.

"Ahah, yeah me too..." I said, leaning against the wall. I just wanted to leave. This was ridiculous, why had ever agreed to come?

"Not going to dance?" he asked, sipping his punch.

"No...I don't think so." I took a deep breath, the anxiety of the situation really beginning to affect me. Clive raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, why don't you dance with me?" he asked, setting both of our cups on the adjacent table. My cheeks flushed.

"What? No way." I answered hesitantly, but Clive took my hand regardless and led me to the floor. "H-Hey, I said no!" I said, trying to pull away.

Clive took my other hand, forcing me to move with the beat of the pop music playing over us. His fingers laced with mine as we danced. Or rather, as Clive danced and threw me around. However it wasn't until my vision began getting fuzzy and I tripped into the man that I knew this wasn't good.

"Luke?" he asked worriedly. My hands on Clive's shoulders, I pushed myself up and stumbled out of the crowd until I fell against the wall, sliding down. Clive knelt beside me. "Are you okay?"

"N-No, I'm fine...!" I choked on the words when I leaned forward, a sharp sting of pain shocking my body. I let out a small cry, falling into Clive's arms.

"You are most certainly not." he growled, scooping me up and taking me out into the night air. He pulled out his phone to call an ambulance but I hit it away from him.

"No way! Professor'll know if you call!" I wheezed, pain striking me with every breath. Clive set me down angrily.

"Know what?" he asked. I faltered, knowing exactly what was going on but not wanting to admit it. Sweat began beading on my face, the stress of just breathing becoming too much. "Luke!" he yelled.

"I-I just bound...too tight...is all." I explained softly.

"Thats it." Clive picked up his phone and started calling the hospital despite my objections.

"Dammit, Clive, don't!" I coughed, instantly regretting my words. Of course he called anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong>

This chapter's a little short and vague on details, I know. This is because this has never actually happened to me (the whole breaking/fracturing a rib, or you know, going to dances. _), so I'm kinda guessing at how it would go down. I do however know how it feels to not be able to breath when binding, and it sucks. For a while I had an infection in my lungs, but I still had to go to school and my school has three buildings placed around our downtown area, so there's a lot of walking I have to do on a daily basis. I ended up getting an inhaler for it. Never mentioned I bind to the doctor, I wasn't going to risk her telling me to stop or anything. So I definitely understand the feeling of needing to bind to an extreme degree. Even so, I urge everyone out there to be careful. You can really mess yourself up if you're not careful. I've heard binding shirts are the best way to go, and please never use duct tape. It rips the skin off, not fun.

So stay tuned for the next chapter, poor Luke. D:

_-AppleLove_


End file.
